


The Coven's Pharmacy

by 94worms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Omorashi, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sailing, Sex Magic, Sounding, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94worms/pseuds/94worms
Summary: Welcome to me shamelessly writing porn. Basically if you like the tags you'll like the story.
Kudos: 43





	1. Horny beginnings

Chapter 1: Jay

Jay was a sailor of sorts. His main source of income was joining ship's crews and doing labor for the journey of each one; then getting off at the last stop, picking a different ship, and doing it all again. He loved ocean life. He felt free out on the water, and compared to his previous stint back in his old country, sailing in this new land was heaven. There were a couple issues though.  
Crew life made sex difficult to obtain, unless he wanted to have a quick fuck in the cargo hold. Which he'd done more times than he'd like to admit. His short stature and lithe frame, smooth olive skin and curly black hair gave him more than just the advantage of being able to climb cargo nets and easily fix rigging, it also made him very, very desirable to the crew. And he liked that, of course. He sought out their attention.  
But it was very rare that they did much else but take him by the arm down to a secluded area and fuck him for maybe two minutes, say something along the lines of "wow, that was great," and then have to leave immediately to attend to ship duties. Jay rarely got to cum during the act, and finishing himself off took too long due to the fact that he had work to do as well. And don’t even get him started on the lack of privacy when he did have time to relax; everyone slept in shifts, and he had a very difficult time getting off when he knew there were ten guys he wasn’t interested in sleeping two feet away.  
Jay took a deep breath and steadied himself before entering the spa he was standing outside of. His last journey had just ended, and he'd decided enough was enough: he really needed to be treated right, maybe for the first time ever. In the busy seaside town, he'd heard of this place pretty quickly from others in a similar situation, or just those who were strapped for cash. The spa was extremely high end and used a plethora of exotic ingredients for their oils and tonics, and they'd pay top dollar to anyone who fit their standards and was willing to provide. Their clientele mostly included nobility of foreign lands; however, they also sold ingredients and substances that were useful in making medication and potions, so they did a lot of business with commoners as well. It was presumably run by a coven of witches, but Jay wasn't afraid of that. He knew full well that witches weren't some fairytale villain.  
The inside of the building was similar to spas he'd seen in the northern regions of his new country, just very much more high end. A row of shelves behind the desk contained countless glass bottles of liquid, bundles of herbs, and other things that Jay couldn't place. The woman at the desk looked up from the bottles she was sorting and smiled at him, beckoning him forwards.  
"Hello, sir!" She said, "how can I help you? We've just got some more wither root, if you're in need of revenge."  
"I'd, um… " Jay started, "I'd like to make an appointment. But not for a massage or anything. I heard you're looking for donors for… substances. Not blood or tears."  
"Oh, of course!" The woman said. "Wait right here, I'll fetch Maria-"  
"Oh, no." Jay said quickly. "Um. Could you please get a man?" The woman didn't hesitate, apologising quickly and telling him she'd bring out Chevy. Jay rocked nervously on his feet while he waited.  
Soon enough, the woman returned with a man following behind her, presumably Chevy. Chevy was a tall, fairly muscular man with beautiful skin similar in tone to Jay's, but a bit lighter. He had long, straight black hair that was tied back by a single braid going down his back, and he wore an apron and some short, tight pants. No shirt.  
"Hello!" Said Chevy. "I heard you're donating. I'll give you an examination to see if you're the type we're looking for, and if you are, I'll take samples from you."  
"O-okay," Jay said, and he happily followed Chevy into a private room down the hallway. Chevy ushered him inside and shut the door behind them, locking it.  
"Would you please remove your clothes?" Chevy asked, still with the utmost professionalism. Jay wordlessly complied, taking a look around the small room. There was a very comfortable looking table that was only about waist height off the floor, with soft padding on it. The walls and floor were made of exquisite quality wood, and there was a storage locker in the corner with many drawers. There was also a sink, with towels stacked on the counter beside it, most of which looked softer than silk. Additionally, in the corner, there was some kind of machine Jay couldn't recognize. Jay stood nakedly in front of the tall man and blushed.  
"Am I what you're looking for?" He asked.  
"Come here," Chevy said, and Jay stepped closer. Chevy was incredibly gentle but commanding with him, grabbing his chin and tilting it up towards him so he could see Jay's eyes. He turned Jay around, took a measurement of his chest and waist with a measuring tape that Jay hadn't noticed before, and then turned him back around to face him again. Chevy gently rubbed his thumbs over Jay's nipples, which were incredibly sensitive. Jay whimpered, trying to cover his mouth to stop himself from embarrassing himself any further, but Chevy pulled his hand away. Chevy continued to toy with Jay's chest, pinching and rubbing at the soft buds. Jay couldn't control himself, becoming harder by the second.  
By the time Chevy finally stopped, Jay was fully hard, and practically shaking from anticipation. He wanted Chevy to hold him down and claim his ass, if he was being perfectly honest.  
"You're perfect." Said Chevy, soft voice sending shivers down Jay's spine. "So responsive. Just look at you, cock hard and almost dripping just from getting your nipples played with. Lie down on the table and make yourself comfy, okay?" His voice became more commanding, but retained its soft and gentle tone.

Jay nodded, lying down on the table on his belly and pushing his knees under him, propping up his ass and exposing himself to Chevy fully. Jay could hear the drawers of the locker opening and shutting behind him, and he realized he had time to adjust his position. He got up on his hands and knees, spreading his legs a bit wider, before resting his forearms down on the table, along with his forehead.  
He felt very exposed, and he loved it. His dick, balls, and hole were on full display, and just thinking about Chevy watching him had a bead of precum forming slowly at Jay's tip.

Eventually, Chevy was finished getting whatever he'd been looking for in the locker, and he turned around to see Jay shameless on the table. 

"What a good boy," he said, stepping closer to Jay, setting a glass bottle of lubricant on the counter by the sink. "I didn't even have to ask you to show me your hole. But it's not time for that just yet." Chevy ghosted his hands over the sides of Jay's thighs, making him tremble with want.

"Please," Jay said, not sure what he was even asking for. He canted his hips up and back.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll get started on your hole soon, but first I'm going to wax you." 

"What?" Jay asked, a bit apprehensive. "What's that mean?"

"Shhhh," Chevy said, "don't worry. I'll just put some wax on your skin, and pull it off. When I pull it off the hair will come with it."

"Won't that hurt?" Jay asked, a bit frightened.

"Only a little bit. I've had donors say they enjoy it, even. Move your leg a bit, I'm going to put a collection tray down under your cock just in case you're one of those donors." Chevy did just that, setting a sturdy glass dish under Jay's cock.

"Okay." Jay said, preparing himself. Chevy manipulated his position easily, grabbing his thighs and spreading them farther apart to expose him further. Jay gasped at the sensation of the hot wax on his skin, not expecting it so soon. He felt a lot more vulnerable than before. The wax stayed on him for just a few moments before Chevy ripped in off of him, causing him to make a slight noise of pain and surprise. 

"Not so bad, see?" Chevy said, putting more wax onto Jay, and repeating the process. Jay nodded, and allowed Chevy to do this to him. The sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant. Sure, it hurt, but in such an intimate area, it almost felt like a tease. Before long, Jay's cock dripped its first bit of precum into the glass dish. "Such a good boy," Chevy remarked upon noticing. "Now flip over, I'll move the dish for you. I'll do your front, then if you're good, we'll move right to your hole."

Now is a good time to mention that Jay wasn't entirely sure what the donation process was. He was aware that he was going to be donating semen, and he was aware that the coven members tended to be very, VERY hands-on. He was aware that he could ask them to stop at any time and get paid for whatever he had donated. But he wasn't aware of the actual methods. He'd hoped upon hope that it involved getting slowly fucked to completion multiple times, and he was fairly certain he'd hit the jackpot. 

"Yes…" Jay gasped, flipping over after Chevy moved the dish.

"Sir." Chevy supplied.

"Yes sir." 

Chevy began to paint more wax onto Jay, and continued his earlier activities. Jay was now face to face with Chevy, and he had to force himself to look away. He was embarrassed by his reaction to such non-sexual stimulation, making a mental note to never, ever get "waxed" again unless it was in this kind of a context. Each wax strip had him stifling a whine, trying his best to stay still. His erection didn't flag, and twitched in Chevy's hands when he had to move it out of the way. 

"There you go. All done. And you were so good for me!" Chevy praised, gently stroking Jay's cheek. "Get back on your knees, darling." Jay complied, nodding his head and getting back into his previous position, exposing his hole and allowing Chevy to put the collection dish back under his forgotten cock. 

"Please sir!" Jay said quietly, unable to stop himself. "Please, please touch me." Jay had cleaned himself out thoroughly before this, in hope that he would be having his hole penetrated, maybe even by a real cock. 

"Be patient, darling. I'm getting there." Chevy replied. He pressed something cold, hard, and slender against Jay's hole, pressing it inside. It slipped in easily, as it was coated in lubricant. It was thinner than Jay's pinky finger, but it still had him wanting more. He tried not to tense up. "Relax, darling. Take a deep breath." Chevy instructed, and then liquid started to pour out of the cold thing and into Jay. Jay squirmed and whimpered, but it was over in less than five seconds, and Chevy gently pulled the thing out. "it's lubricant, don't worry. It's just so this will all be easier for you."

Chevy gently worked his fingers into Jay, who opened for him submissively, trying his best to relax his muscles. He fought to keep himself supported on his knees and forearms; his legs were shaking and he so desperately wanted to be fucked that he could barely stand it. Chevy's skilled fingers rubbed gentle circles over Jay's prostate, and Jay moaned, dripping more precum into the dish.

"Perfect. Excellent. Such a good boy." Chevy praised, and continued. He pressed his fingers deeper into Jay's hole, and then slowly pulled them out. Jay whimpered at the empty feeling. "Oh, don't worry, darling. You'll be full again soon."

"Your cock," Jay all but whispered. "I want your cock, please, sir…" 

Chevy laughed quietly, moving around the table and lifting Jay's head to look at him with his non-contaminated hand.

"I don't think you know what you're asking for. But…. " Chevy smirked mischievously, running his thumb over Jay's plush lips. "How about you make yourself a massage appointment for next week, and I'll see what I can do. Don't worry, it's on the house." Chevy released his head, and circled back around the table.

"Sir, please." Jay said again, spreading his legs a bit wider. His small cock was gently dripping precum into the dish again from Chevy's words, and he was becoming increasingly impatient.

"Shhhh, sweetheart. Be patient." 

Soon, Jay could feel a hard, smooth object press against his hole. It was bigger than just Chevy's fingers, but Jay couldn't tell exactly how big. Chevy was so gentle, telling Jay to relax and breathe out as he slid what Jay assumed was a glass dildo into his hole. He pushed it in slowly, but did not stop until the flared base of the average sized toy was pressed right up against Jay's skin. The toy was gently curved in shape and had a series of gradual bulges that massaged Jay's walls as they entered him, causing him to whimper quietly and press his hips back towards Chevy's hands.

Chevy gave him a moment to adjust to the intrusion, rubbing his lower back gently and shushing him, before slowly and gently pulling the glass object out of and then back into Jay's pretty pink hole.

Jay moaned as each swell of the toy bullied his prostate as it passed over it, milking more precum out of him with each press. It was heavy and unforgiving inside him, and Chevy set a gentle and pleasurable pace. 

Jay fought to keep himself upright, legs shaking as his eager hole accepted the object greedily. He whimpered in protest when Chevy pulled the object out of him with a lead pop.

"Sir!!" Jay breathed, trying to keep himself together. Oh, how wonderful it would feel, he thought, if Chevy changed his mind. If he held Jay down and used him, filled him up with cum. 

"Shhhh, darling. Relax for me," he commanded, before Jay felt a larger object begin to press at his sensitive entrance. Chevy was careful with him, pressing this new object into him slower, allowing his hole to stretch slowly to accept the toy. Jay arched his back submissively, moaning softly as it sunk farther into his tight ass. "There you go, good boy. You've been so good for me," Chevy praised.

Jay could feel every feature of the object in his ass. It was smoother than the previous one, with gentle swells instead of harsh bulges. When fully seated deep inside him, they teased at his sensitive walls, stretching him open and massaging his prostate deeply. Jay's little cock spurted more precum into the dish when he felt the gentle touch of the toy's base on his skin. He was proud, in a way, that he was able to take all of what Chevy had given him.

The toy stayed lodged deep inside him for a good minute while Chevy messed around with something in the back. Jay didn't even care, in the moment, hole clenching around the unforgiving length, massaging his most intimate places. And then the toy began to move slowly in and out of him, and Jay couldn't help but emit a broken shout. The swells on the toy pressed and prodded at his prostate with every thrust. Jay was so blissed out on cock that he barely noticed Chevy had changed positions, now kneeling in front of him rather than standing behind him. The toy continued to push in and out of him at a moderate, pleasurable pace. 

"What…?" Jay asked.

"I attached the toy to a fuck machine," Chevy explained, tilting Jay's chin up to make eye contact with him. "I thought you might want to have some kisses." 

"Y-you want to kiss me?" Jay asked, head foggy with pleasure. He'd all but forgotten his original goal, if he'd been honest at the moment. Passionate, loving sex. Being held and fucked and kissed. 

"Yes." Chevy said, brushing Jay's hair out of his face. "Very much so." 

"Please!" Jay said, and Chevy kissed him.

Soft, gentle kisses were pressed against Jay's lips. Jay moaned into Chevy's mouth, allowing his tongue access as well. Chevy was nothing but gentle with Jay, and he absolutely loved it. Chevy kissed down his neck, running his hands through Jay's hair and tugging at it a bit. 

That was it for Jay. He cried out, body tensing as his forgotten, untouched cock spurted thick ropes of cum into the collection dish. His little cock kept twitching after the first couple spurts, gently dribbling out more cum as the glass toy continued to abuse his sensitive prostate. 

Soon he started getting a bit overstimulated. His cock wasn't releasing any more fluid, and he pawed at Chevy's shoulders to try and get his attention so he'd turn the machine off.

Chevy gave him one last deep kiss before getting up and turning off the machine. In his post-orgasm haze, Jay heard Chevy roll the machine back into the corner of the room. The glass toy, however, was not removed from his still-clenching hole. 

Chevy returned shortly, sitting down on the table next to the exhausted Jay, and easily lifting him up and adjusting the man in his lap. 

"How'd that feel, sweetheart? Good?" Chevy asked, smiling down at Jay. Jay smiled back.

"Good. Really good, sir." Chevy giggled at his response, playing with Jay's hair.

"Would you like me to kiss you again?" 

"Yes, please, sir…" 

They sat together on the bench, Jay relaxed as could be in Chevy's arms. Chevy kissed him so sweetly, and he found himself wishing they could take a nap together. Before long, his eyes were getting heavy.

"Ah-ah, Jay. Wake up sweetheart." Chevy poked at his chest a bit. "We're not done. If you're sleepy, I can take you into a more comfortable room, but you did so well with your first milking that I gotta ask for you to go again. Look!" Chevy held up the dish for Jay to see. He blushed hard upon seeing just how much cum and precum he'd produced from just one session of slow, gentle fucking. 

"We're going again?" Jay asked.

"Only if you're up for it." Chevy responded. "Usually, donors are just here to get their cocks played with for three minutes and leave with ten gold pieces for their contribution. So we usually only take you guys into rooms like this." Chevy explained. "But if you wanna go again, I'll take you to a comfier room, and we can have a bit more fun." For emphasis, Chevy rubbed his thumb over one of Jay's sensitive nipples, making him squirm. 

"Yes. Yes please," Jay responded, eager to see what would happen next.

"Good, good boy." Chevy said, gently depositing Jay back down onto the table in a sitting position. Jay was acutely aware of the fairly large toy still spearing him open. "Here you go, have some of this." Chevy had filled a cup with water for Jay to drink from. "Drink it all, you'll need it."


	2. A new room

Nodding his head giddily, Jay drank half the cup of water as fast as he could, before Chevy grabbed the cup from him to prevent him from choking.

"Hey, hey. Not so fast! You'll choke." Chevy said, holding the cup out of Jay's reach while he caught his breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'm ok," Jay assured him, reaching for the cup. Chevy sighed and gave it back to him, watching as Jay drank slower. He turned for a moment to take the dish full of cum and transfer the fluid into a new glass bottle, corking it up and placing it in a shelf on the wall that Jay hadn't even noticed before. After a minute, Jay had finished drinking, and Chevy set the empty cup on the sink's edge. 

"There you go, good boy. How's your belly feel? It must feel so full of water now, you drank so fast, and that was a lot of water, too." He teasingly poked at Jay's belly, who squirmed around in response. He could feel it slosh around in his belly, and hoped he wouldn't have to pee too badly anytime soon. "Hehe. Alright, are you ready?"

"For what?" Jay asked.

"I'm going to take you into a nicer room so we can continue. You can walk if you'd like, but you have to keep that toy in your ass, so you might want me to carry you instead." Jay blushed athow casually Chevy said that, but consented to being carried right away. Chevy was tall and deceptively strong, apparently. 

Chevy picked him up like he weighed nothing and carried him down the hall, through a set of doors, and into a different room. This room had dim lighting and was painted deep purple and red. Large, soft pillows littered the floor, as well as some comfy looking blankets. There was another machine folded up in the corner similar to the fuck machine in the previous room, as well as a locker. Chevy set him down gently on one of the large pillows.

"There you are. It's going to take me a minute to set up, so try and be good. Don't touch your cock. If you really can't help it, you can move the toy inside you, but try and keep it to a minimum." 

"Yes sir," Jay responded. He tried to sit still, but the promise of what was to come was getting him riled up already. He'd just cum a few minutes ago, but he could already feel his cock starting to stiffen up again.

When Chevy finally got done picking out the tools he wanted to use from the locker, he set them on a metal tray and brought them over to Jay, who was mindlessly bouncing a bit on his toy. Jay took a look at the objects on the tray and bit his lip.

There were two smooth, cylindrical, thin pieces of metal, one slimmer than the other. They were gently rounded at the tip. There was another glass bottle of lubricant, two little clamps, and another collection dish. Additionally, there was another glass toy, this one bigger than the one currently buried deep in his ass. It sported some gradual bumps just like the toy inside him, and was big enough that Jay was sure it would be a tight fit. He blushed looking over the items on the tray, eager to begin. 

"Lay back, Jay." Chevy instructed, and Jay laid down onto the various pillows he was seated on. Without being asked, he spread his legs, submitting to Chevy almost on instinct. Chevy flashed him a quick smile before beginning to work on him.

He reached down and pulled out the toy lodged in Jay's ass, making sure to go slowly. The swells on the toy rubbed against Jay's sensitive insides on the way out, leaving him feeling painfully empty once the toy was out, placed in a separate metal bin for washing. Chevy lifted his hips, taking a good look at his slightly open hole, which was dripping a little bit of lube from the injection of it he'd gotten at the start of this.

"I'm going to use some more lube on you. This next toy is pretty big." Before long, Chevy was pressing a thin object into Jay's hole again, and pushing in lubricant. It felt like more this time. When the tip of the object was pulled out of him, a small stream of lube leaked out of him. Chevy quickly lined up the next toy under him, putting a stop to that. 

Pushing gently, Chevy worked the large glass toy into Jay, prying him open and massaging his walls. It wasn't big enough to hurt, but it was big enough for Jay to feel like his ass was being truly claimed. He panted as it sunk deeper and deeper into him, moaning as his body accepted Chevy's gentle treatment. Once the flared base of the toy mad contact with his skin, Jay allowed himself to just feel for a moment. He felt FULL. His belly felt heavy with water, his ass was stuffed full of cock, and he felt warm and happy and safe. Chevy smiled down at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"How's that feel?"

"F-full. Good." Jay managed to say. Chevy wasn't holding the toy anymore, but somehow it wasn't coming out of him. Jay had a slight suspicion it might be being held there by a bit of magic, but he didn't really have the capacity to think too hard about that right now. "W-Will you kiss me again?" 

"Of course, sweetheart." Chevy responded, leaning over him and connecting their lips. He kissed Jay deeply, shoving his tongue in Jay's mouth a bit. Jay accepted it immediately. After a couple seconds of kissing, Chevy broke away, kissing down his neck and making his way to Jay's chest.

"W-what are you-!" Jay began, unable to continue his sentence after Chevy began to gently lick one of his nipples. Jay whimpered at the sensation. He really was very sensitive there, and none of his lovers had ever paid them much attention. 

Chevy was gentle with him as always. He applied gentle suction to one nipple with his mouth while he pinched and rubbed at the other, and then switched sides. The stimulation was incredible for Jay. Precum began to bead at the tip of Jay's cock again, and Chevy moved the collection dish into place so that it would drip right into the container. 

Jay squirmed in Chevy's embrace, nipples becoming puffy and tender under Chevy's ministrations. Just when he thought he couldn't handle any more without ejaculating, Chevy pulled his mouth away, kissing at Jay's neck again and allowing him some rest. 

"Poor boy," Chevy said lowly in Jay's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "Your chest is so sensitive, and it seems like you haven't ever had any time to explore just how sensitive. Lemme guess, this is the first time anyone but you has ever played with your chest like this."

"Mhm. You're right, sir." Jay said. "And I'm no boy, sir. I'm twenty six."

"Hm?" Chevy said, thumbing over one of Jay's sensitive buds and wringing a little sound of pleasure out of him. "Well it seems to me that you like it when I call you a good boy, or sweetheart, or darling. You tense up so sweetly and I can see your cock drip every time." Jay's face heated up a bit.

"Right again, sir." Jay said. "C-can you keep playing with my chest? I really like it." 

"Patience, my darling boy." Chevy said, reaching for something on the tray. By the time Jay could see what it was, the clamp was already being placed on his nipple. He jerked a bit, the sensation of having his nipple caught in the fairly tight little vice sending a shock wave from his flat little breast to the rest of him. The other clamp was placed on the other nipple, and Jay felt his cock drip precum into the collection dish when Chevy gently tugged at the clamps. "How's that? I promise that after you cum this time I'll play with your cute little chest again until you cum again, okay? You're so fun to touch and play with." 

"Yes sir, thank you, sir!" Jay replied, a bit breathless. Chevy smiled and tugged gently on the clamps again just to tease. Next, Chevy moved a bit farther down Jay's body, paying a bit of attention to Jay's cock. His cock wasn't very big, about four and a half inches fully hard, and he had fairly small, tight balls to match. He was a bit ashamed of his size for a good portion of his adulthood, but eventually had come to terms with it. He didn't particularly enjoy penetrating his partner anyway, and he found that his smaller size made it very easy to get good blowjobs, which he really loved.

Chevy toyed with his cock first, pulling gently at his foreskin and pulling it back to expose the deep pink head. It was wet and slippery with precum, and Chevy took great pleasure in teasing at it with a finger, rubbing at his frenulum and around to the back of the head, eventually placing a little kiss on the tip. He'd adjusted the location of the collection dish to just under his chin, as to catch every little drop that Jay produced.

"As much as I'd love to suck you off," Chevy started, "I don't think that I can right now. You're here to donate, so all your cum has to be collected. But again, about that massage appointment." Chevy winked up at him. "Y'know, if you'll still be in town next week, you could just skip the middleman and come to my apartment. I'll be glad to show you what I can do."

"I'd like that very much," Jay replied, smiling stupidly. Chevy pressed his tongue to Jay's cock for just a moment, delighting at the way Jay's hips jerked forward, before continuing his teasing of Jay's cockhead with one hand while reaching for something on the tray with the other. Eventually, he produced the slimmer of the two metal rods on the tray. It was covered with lubricant.

"What I'm about to do is called sounding," Chevy explained. "I'll press this little metal thing into your cock, and it should go far back enough to poke at your prostate from the inside if it's long enough. I know that sounds scary, but I promise you, it's very pleasurable. You can say no-"

"I want it." Jay interrupted. "Everything you've done so far has felt so good. I want to kiss you, I want you to hold me. You're so pretty, sir." Jay couldn't stop himself from speaking once he started, feeling a little embarrassed. 

"Alright. Now take a deep breath and stay very still." 

Chevy teased the tip of the sounding rod over the slit in Jay's cock, before gently pressing it into him. Jay gasped at the cold, foreign feeling of a piece of metal sliding into his cock. It didn't hurt, but it felt extremely strange, like nothing he'd ever felt before. He felt the rod probe deep within his little cock, involuntarily twitching from the stimulation. Chevy had to pause for a moment to pull his foreskin back again, but outside of that pause, it was a slow press into him. 

Eventually, the rod seemed to go as deep inside of him as it would go. Squirming, Jay was about to ask Chevy to stop pressing it in, but then he felt the metal hit something inside him that felt like a buzzing sensation, like his prostate got hit a bit too hard. He gasped and froze in place, letting the feeling wash over him.

"There you go. That's your prostate, darling. It's pretty intense, huh?" 

"Y-yeah..!" Jay breathed. Between the thick toy massaging his inner walls, the clamps on his sore nipples, and the rod probing into his cock, he felt like he could cum at any second. "I-I'm gonna-"

"Don't worry, sweet boy. You won't cum like this. I know it feels like it, but your cock is plugged up. Nothing's gonna come out." Chevy gently began to slide the rod in and out of his cock. Jay moaned, taking deep, ragged breaths and submissively allowing his cock to be toyed with. 

He liked it. He really, really liked it. Chevy must have done some extra magic at that point, because the toy in Jay's ass began moving in and out of him as well. Every ridge bumping against his prostate intensified the feeling. At first it felt good, but after a couple seconds it got too intense.

"Sir-! Sir, please stop,!" Jay said, and Chevy stopped moving the toy and immediately stilled the motion of the rod deep in Jay's cock. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Chevy said, using whatever telekinetic ability he possessed to shove the glass dildo all the way into Jay's ass as he slowly and carefully removed the sound. He aimed Jay's twitching cock at the collection dish, and a nice rush of precum spilled into it when the sound was removed. Jay sighed. "Jay, darling, are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no." Jay said. "The rod, it just. It was too intense, it was starting to hurt me."

"I'm sorry. Let's leave that part of you alone for a bit, okay? We won't do any more sounding this session, or ever again if you don't want to have it done again."

"Thank you sir," Jay said, taking a minute to rest. 

"Would you like me to hold you?" Chevy said, rubbing gentle circles over Jay's hipbone.

"Yes please, sir.." Jay said, and Chevy adjusted their position so that Jay was relaxed and sitting comfortably in Chevy's lap, leaning back on him. Chevy kissed his neck, and Jay's eyes fell closed for a moment. "Okay, I'm ready to keep going. Um. I really liked it when you played with my nipples." He reiterated. 

"Hehe, so I've heard. Y'know, I could pierce them for you." Chevy began to move the toy in his ass in and out in a slow pounding motion, testing Jay's sensitivity to him using magic on him. "I can use a little magic to heal them instantly. Oh, and speaking of magic. Sorry about that. I didn't think you'd want me to let you go to get the machine set up." 

"Why do you even use that thing?" Jay asked. 

"Some people really don't like magic. And sometimes we just don't want to waste the energy." Chevy pushed the toy into him particularly hard, nailing his prostate right on. "But I think you like it when I do this."

"Yes, sir!" Jay said, and Chevy continued with his gentle pace.

Jay had never felt more pampered in his life. His hole was going to be so sore after this, but he didn't even care. He just wanted to stay here, warm and comfortable in Chevy's arms, getting gently fucked and kissed until he passed out. Chevy avoiding touching his chest, which was a bit infuriating, but he couldn't even really complain, considering how good he was feeling anyway. 

"You're doing so well, sweetheart." Chevy said, pulling at one of the clamps on Jay's chest. "Your little hole is taking my cock so well. Cum for me, darling." That's all it took. Jay tensed up again, hole clenching around the large insertion and cock shooting more cum into the dish. Chevy held him close, continuing to gently fuck his ass, slower than before.

"I-I came already, sir!" He said, when Chevy didn't stop. 

"I know. Just relax, just get everything out of your system. Look at your poor little cock, still dripping." Jay looked down at himself, watching pathetically as his cock kept weeping cum and clear fluid. 

"I-I feel like I'm gonna.." Jay's voice cut out, embarrassed. 

"Hm?" 

"P-piss myself… if you keep going." He said, blushing. Chevy slowed down further, eventually stopping his movements and slowly, painfully slowly, pulling the glass phallus out of Jay's thoroughly fucked hole. "Ah-!"

"There you are, darling. Just relax. You did so good." Jay relaxed back into Chevy's arms. He felt boneless and fuzzy and happy. Chevy removed the clamps from his nipples and set them aside. "Are you feeling alright? Need some water?"

"N-no sir.." Jay said. "I actually think I drank a bit too much before." 

"Okay. Well, I did promise you I'd make you cum one more time, so let's relax for a bit until you're ready, okay? Lemme wipe you off first." Chevy reached over to get a cloth, drying between Jay's thighs and ass and making his less sticky than before. Jay nodded, retreating back and laying against Chevy's chest. He was sleepy. Chevy pulled a blanket over them both, and they fell asleep together in the room.

+++++

About an hour later, Jay woke up to a heavy feeling in his bladder and Chevy behind him rubbing his back. 

"Hey, Chevy…" he said, earning himself a kiss on the shoulder.

"You're awake!" Chevy responded, flipping him over and kissing him deeply again. 

"Mhm! Um, Chevy, I really have to pee. Can you show me where the bathroom is?" 

"Oh, of course. Down the hall to the left. Chevy said, and Jay quickly got up and made his way in that direction. Standing up, he realized that he had to go way worse than he thought originally. It was difficult to stand straight with how full his bladder was, and he unintentionally leaked a couple drops of piss down his legs. Trying not to squirm, he quickly located the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He started pissing full force before he could even aim, sighing with relief and embarrassment. That was a close call. He pissed for an embarrassingly long time before finally being empty, and leaving to go back to the room he just came from.

Chevy had already cleaned up all the supplies when he returned to the room. 

"Hey Jay!" Chevy greeted him with a smile. "I know I promised you, but I now realize it's been a while and I have an appointment to do soon. I went and got your clothes, they're right over there." Chevy pointed to his clothing that was folded up in a pile in the corner. "But I'm not going back on that promise. Come by my place tonight, I'll give you directions."

"Thank you s- Chevy." He corrected himself. "Um. Thank you so much. I don't really know if what we did was… standard… but it seemed like, um…. maybe it was a bit more than that. And I really liked it." He said. 

"Very perceptive." Chevy replied. "And you're very right. There's a reason we have those machines, it makes the entire collection process a thousand times easier if we don't want to get… physical with the donor. But I really like you." 

"I like you too." Jay went to go put his clothes back on while Chevy watched him. He dressed quickly, and by the time he had finished, Chevy had closed the distance between them. 

"I take it from your tattoos that you're a sailor." Chevy said, tilting his chin up. "I used to be a sailor as well, back in my old country." 

"Why'd you stop?" Jay asked.

"I didn't choose to stop." He said. "I was forced to. You know how they are up North." 

"...Um, no, I don't." Jay said. "Even back in the North before I moved here, the sailors were always gay. Well, at least my crews were in Priren. They weren't open about it by any means, but they wouldn't kick you off the ship. More like give you a couple lashings for slacking off and send you on your way." 

"No, not that far North." Chevy explained. "I'm from Arompka."

"Oh." Jay said. "Wait, but I thought Arompka was only against bottoms?"

"They're also against witches, which is what I was getting at. Basically, the point of this conversation was that I was going to ask you how sailing is around here. I kind of want to go back to it."

"OH!" Said Jay, understanding now. "Um, I'm pretty sure they're fine with witches. I don't think I've ever met a witch before other than you, but to be honest I wouldn't have known or cared really if I met one before you."

"Have you ever heard of witches being keelhauled?" Chevy asked, wary.

"No. I don't think they do keelhauling here, actually. I mean, I've never seen it done. Also I'm pretty sure the captain of my last ship had a wife who was a witch, now that I think about it."

"Okay. Well… let's talk about this later. At my place. From here, go down to the beach, then walk south until you see a rock face with homes drilled into it. I'll meet you there at sunset, okay?"

"Okay."

If it matters at all, at the front desk, Jay was paid over two hundred gold pieces for his contribution.


	3. Apartment

Chevy had made good on his promise, showing up a couple minutes after sunset outside the rock face.

Chevy led him up a set of stone stairs and over to one of many doors, unlocking it with a key and leading him inside. The apartment was fairly small, containing a bedroom, a bathroom, and a living area. Chevy explained later that most people went outside to cook, because it was kind of difficult to make your house not fill with smoke otherwise. The dwelling was lit with little crystals. 

Chevy led Jay into the bedroom, revealing a simple but very comfortable bed with blue sheets and pillows. Chevy sat down, motioning beside him to where Jay should sit. Jay quickly obeyed, sitting next to him.

"How have you been?" Chevy asked him, softly.

"Good, sir." He responded. "I went fishing by the dock, and I caught some crabs. I also got this…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little wooden box, opening it to reveal a silver piece of jewelry. 

"Oh, how wonderful!" Chevy took the box and inspected the little hoops. "So you DO want me to pierce your nipple, hm? This hoop is a little big for that."

"Um," Jay responded, willing himself to not get hard yet and failing. His small cock began to firm up under his shorts. "I um… not exactly. I um… well." His face went red. "I've seen some men with cock piercings back in Priren. I um… I've kind of always wanted one. And I thought maybe you could do it for me."

"A cock piercing?" Chevy said, teasingly. "Of course I can. It'll look so cute on you! You've got the perfect cock for it." Chevy mused. "I'll go get my supplies-"

"Wait!" Said Jay, pulling at Chevy's apron. "Um!!! Well. You said you'd um.. play with my chest. Until I… came." Jay paused, blushing harder as Chevy tried his best to make eye contact with him. There was a silence. Jay could tell Chevy was going to make him ask for it, beg, maybe. He took a deep breath. "Please, sir. I've been waiting all day for you."

"Well, I can't keep you waiting any longer then, can I?" He responded devilishly, pressing Jay into a soft kiss.

Chevy helped Jay out of his shirt, exposing his chest. Jay was not by any means overweight, but he did have more soft tissue on his chest than the average man. Yet another thing he'd been self conscious about in the past and learned to love. 

Chevy gently rubbed the pads of his thumbs over Jay's nipples, in gentle circular motions. He laughed warmly when Jay squirmed under him, trying to hide his little erection between his thighs. 

"Uh-uh. No, Jay. You can't hide that from me." Chevy teased, pausing his attention to Jay's chest to spread Jay's thighs apart with his strong hands. His cock was clearly visible, having chosen to not wear underwear after the session he'd had earlier that day. "So cute. Let's keep your shorts on for a while, okay? I don't think you need to be touched there to feel good."

"No sir." Jay said, and Chevy smiled. "Please sir, please play with my chest."

"So eager." Chevy teased, moving his hands up to pinch and rub Jay's sensitive buds. Jay could feel a bead of precum slide down his shaft as Chevy massaged his chest and nipples, applying deep pressure to the gentle swells. 

"W-will you use your mouth on me?" Jay asked, "Please?" 

"Hm…" Chevy stopped toying with his chest, causing Jay to whine. "I don't know. I don't want you to cum so soon. If I put my mouth on you, do you think you can behave?" 

"I'll try, sir." Jay said, breathless.

"Good boy." Chevy took off his apron and set it on the floor, before lifting Jay into his lap. Chevy's arousal was evident, Jay could feel his hard-on rubbing against his ass. From what he could tell, Chevy was hung. He wasn't so sure if he could behave anymore.

Chevy leaned down a bit and gently lapped over Jay's nipple, gently rubbing and pinching the other one with his skilled hands. Jay gasped and moaned softly at each movement. His cock felt trapped in his little shorts, despite its small size. Chevy switched sides unexpectedly, releasing his nipple and leaving it swollen and slick with spit. He quickly continued his attention to the other side, sucking and licking and stimulating Jay. 

Between the feeling of a hard cock rubbing against Jay's ass and doting attention to his sensitive nipples, Jay wasn't sure if he was going to last very long. His cock was dripping precum like a little faucet, making a noticeable wet spot on his shorts. His noises of pleasure got louder and louder, and he quickly realized he was going to cum. 

"Sir-!!" Jay managed to say, pulling Chevy's hair a little. Chevy halted his attention to Jay's soft chest.

"Shhhh, darling.." he said, kissing Jay's forehead. "Take a moment to calm down. You did so well, sweetheart… doing just as I said and not cumming." Jay's breathing was heavy from restraint, and it slowed down gradually as Chevy rubbed his back. His cock twitched weakly under his clothing. Chevy gently rubbed his much larger erection up and into Jay's small one, getting a little sound out of Jay. 

"That's not helping, sir!" He exclaimed, smiling as Chevy cut him off with a kiss on his lips. 

"Hehe, I'm sorry, darling. Do you think you can control yourself if I start on your chest again?"

"I dunno…" Jay said. "I'll try, sir. I'll tell you if I'm gonna cum."

"Good boy…" Chevy praised, pressing another kiss to his lips before moving back down to his chest and continuing his previous actions. 

Chevy showered Jay's chest with attention, bringing him to the brink of orgasm two more times, stopping each time right before Jay could finish and allowing him time to calm down. By the last time, Jay was a mess, gasping and grabbing at Chevy's shoulders. 

"Please sir!!" Jay all but whispered. His nipples were sore and puffy from the suction applied to them, and getting more and more sensitive. He was shaking with need. "Please sir, can I please cum, sir?" 

"No." Chevy said simply. "Not just yet." He thumbed over Jay's erection through his shorts. It throbbed, drooling more precum into the already saturated fabric it was trapped under. 

"Sir please!!! I've been good.." Chevy kissed down Jay's neck and gently pressed him back, onto the soft mattress. Jay was close to tears. He didn't want to disobey, but he wasn't sure if he could handle any more touching without cumming in his pants. "If you keep touching and licking my chest, sir," Jay warned, "I'm… I'm gonna cum. I'm not able to control myself anymore…" Chevy captured his plush lips in another gentle kiss. Jay melted into it, pushing his tongue into Chevy's mouth. When they parted, Chevy gave him a devious glance, and began to kiss down his sternum and towards his nipples again.

"I know." Chevy said, before continuing to place gentle licks over Jay's puffy little nipples. Jay squealed, panting as his chest lit up with pleasure. It was all going right to his cock. Chevy only toyed with him for about twenty seconds before Jay couldn't hold back anymore, moaning as his untouched cock spurted hot, thick cum into his shorts, making the damp spot even bigger. Chevy bit down softly on Jay's left bud, causing the man under him to squirm even more. 

Once Jay's orgasm was over, Chevy released his sensitive little buds, peppering his face with kisses as he breathed.

"Good boy. Such a good boy for me, Jay. Shhhh, are you okay?" 

"Mhm," Jay responded, still catching his breath. "Thank you sir..! I've um… I've never cum like that before."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes!! I liked it a lot!" Jay responded, relaxing back into the soft bed. "Can I get out of these shorts? They're a little messy." 

"Of course, darling." Chevy said, and watched as Jay pulled off his dirtied shorts. His cock was softening, sticky and wet with cum and precum. "I wanna clean you up. Is that alright?" Chevy licked his lips, and Jay caught his meaning.

"Yeah, please do, sir! Just be gentle, please."

"Always." Chevy responded, slowly advancing towards Jay's crotch, and leaning down. 

He lapped gently at Jay's warm skin at first, before increasing the intensity of his movements. He licked the cum and precum off of Jay's belly and balls, and then took his soft cock into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Ahh!" Jay exclaimed. "Sir!" His cock was still sensitive from cumming just moments before. Chevy hummed around his short length, continuing the treatment for a moment longer before releasing him.

"You taste so good, darling. I hope we do this another time, I'd love to taste even more of you." Jay giggled at Chevy's comment and closed his legs, reaching out to pull Chevy closer. Chevy crawled closer, laying on top of the smaller man. Jay was acutely aware of Chevy's cock, warm and hard, rubbing against him.

"Can I have a minute to rest?" Jay asked, eager to be taken but also a little tired. 

"Of course. I'll give you a minute, then I'll start getting your cute little hole ready to take me. I hope you can handle it." Jay blushed again, rolling over as much as he could to bury his face in a pillow. "Hehe, don't hide from me!" 

"Listennn!" Jay protested. "I'm just embarrassed! Usually my partners aren't so…. doting. I dunno. Would have just shoved it in me right away."

"Well, they clearly don't understand how fun it is to make your partner fall apart. Make them wait for it." Chevy rolled over, pulling Jay on top of him. "Make them beg you to let them ride your cock. Besides, you think I don't notice how much it excites you to feel this…." Chevy held onto Jay's hips, grinding his clothed erection against Jay's soft cock and exposed skin, "... just a thin barrier away from touching you?" 

"I-I… " Jay stuttered. "I um… I've been thinking about it all day. What your cock looks like." 

"Hm? Tell me more." Chevy teased.

"W-what it feels like inside me... What it tastes like." Jay continued. "Y-you feel so big underneath me. I don't know if you'd fit in my mouth…." 

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Chevy supplied, sitting up. "How about you take a look?"

Jay shimmied off of Chevy's lap, settling for kneeling on the floor while Chevy adjusted his position so that his legs hung off the side of the bed. Carefully, Jay reached up to untie the drawstring on Chevy's shorts before pulling them off.

Jay slowly revealed Chevy's cock, which sprung up out of its confines. Jay threw Chevy's shorts somewhere on the floor and took in the sight of Chevy.

He was big. There was no doubting that. He had at least eight inches on him, and wasn't too thick. Unlike Jay, he didn't seem to leak too much precum when aroused. Jay wasn't sure he'd ever wanted to suck a dick more in his life.

"C-can I touch…?" Jay asked, trying to restrain himself. 

"Of course you can." Chevy responded. "Let's find out how much you can fit in that pretty little mouth." Jay reached out and wrapped his hands around the firm length in front of him, stroking gently at first and taking in Chevy's subtle reactions. He gently pulled back Chevy's foreskin and rubbed gentle circles over his frenulum, then paying special attention to the head. "Ooh, fuck, Jay."

"I wanna taste you so bad, sir." Jay managed to say. A small bead of precum had surfaced, on the verge of rolling down Chevy's shaft. "Please sir."

"Go ahead darling." Chevy said, and Jay eagerly lapped up the droplet, moaning softly at the taste. He'd forgotten how much he loved doing this.

He swirled his tongue around the head, stroking what he couldn't reach with his mouth just yet with his hands. Chevy moaned lewdly above him, playing with hair a bit and holding onto him. Jay released him from his mouth with a wet pop, and placed a messy kiss on the tip before speaking.

"I'm gonna try and take all of you, sir. Please don't be afraid to be a little rough with me." Before Chevy had time to respond, Jay took him back in his mouth, softly sucking on him and taking more and more of his shaft.

"Ah- fuck, Jay, don't hurt yourself, okay?" Chevy said, but Jay couldn't really respond. Instead, he took more of Chevy into his mouth. Eventually, Chevy could feel the head of his cock bump against the back of Jay's throat. Jay seemed blissed out and cock-drunk, eyes almost closed and softly humming to himself as he gently sucked and licked at the cock in his mouth. Carefully, Chevy held the back of Jay's head and pushed him down further. Jay choked a bit at the use of force, but Chevy could see Jay's little cock twitch and drip between his legs at the rough treatment. "There you go, sweetheart. Almost there. You're doing so well, don't you want to take all of me?" Jay nodded his head as much as he could given his current situation, and allowed Chevy to continue to control him, gently moving him up and down on his cock, pressing deeper down his throat each time. Finally, Jay's nose was pressed up against Chevy's skin, having taken all of his cock. 

"Perfect, oh, fuck. Jay, your mouth is so warm and wet, and your tongue-" Jay made a small sound of pleasure at the praise he received, holding Chevy's hips tightly. He breathed steadily through his nose, suckling as best he could at the large intrusion in his mouth, careful not to bite. After a minute, Chevy pulled on his hair, softly begging for him to release him. Reluctantly, Jay released his partner's cock. "Good boy, Jay… I think you've earned a reward. How was it, hm? As nice as you've imagined?"

"Hahh, sir…" Jay said, lips coated in spit and precum, still trying to catch his breath. "You taste wonderful, sir…"

"I'm glad." Chevy grabbed Jay's chin, tilting his head up to look at him more directly. "Oh, how I'd love to cum down your throat… later. We'll do that another time. Come up here, I want to get you ready." 

"Yes, sir!" Jay said, scrambling to get into the bed while Chevy went to get the lube.

"Did you like it when I filled you up with lube back at the shop?" Chevy asked. "I can do it again. I find that it makes it much easier to take large objects like that."

"Yes please, sir." Jay said, trying to contain himself. His cock dripped against his belly as he waited, ass up, on the bed. His hole felt too empty for his liking. Soon enough, Chevy returned, pressing a syringe gently into his hole and pushing in lube. 

"There you go. Now, relax for me, darling."

Jay tried his best to relax as Chevy pushed two fingers into his tight little hole. He tried to keep his hips still as Chevy circled his prostate gently, teasing and pressing at it. Soon, he added a third finger, then a fourth, then pulled out of him.

"Sir!!" Jay whined softly. "Do… do you think I'm ready to take you, sir?"

"I think so." Chevy replied. Jay could hear him shifting positions behind him. "The question is, are you ready?" Jay could feel Chevy grinding his cock over Jay's hole, and he bit his lip.

"I want your cock, sir. Please." He said, trying to expose his hole further by spreading his legs. "C-claim my ass. I-I, I want you to cum deep inside me. Fill me up. Please, I can't wait…!" 

Chevy slowly pushed his cock into Jay, making sure to allow him time to get comfort before shoving more in. Jay breathed through the mild discomfort, knowing it would be worth it in the end, as the discomfort quickly turned to pleasure. Once Chevy bottomed out, Jay was pretty sure Chevy was the upper limit of what he could comfortably take in his hole. He was not a tall man, and not particularly a size queen, either. 

"Are you alright?" Chevy asked, rubbing Jay's back. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no, sir." Jay responded. He clenched around Chevy experimentally, earning himself a low groan from his partner. "I-I'm ready. Um… you don't have to be TOO gentle…" 

"You want me to be rough with you?" Chevy asked, and Jay nodded, embarrassed. 

"Mhm…" Chevy pulled a couple inches out of Jay before slowly pushing back into his tight heat. "Hahh, sir, I want you to have your way with me..." 

"What if I want to be gentle with you?" Chevy questioned, continuing his slow pace. He pressed as deep inside Jay's ass as he could before pulling out a couple inches, and then pushing back in. "What if I want to be so gentle with you, my precious boy? What if I don't want to make your poor little hole too sore after this?" 

"W-well, you could do that too, sir…" Jay said. In all honesty, he'd never had truly slow, gentle sex before. He definitely did like it a bit rough, but he was willing to try out going slow. "I-I've never done that before." Jay moaned as Chevy pressed deep inside him again, filling him up. "Y-you're so big, though, sir! I think I'll be sore no matter what."

"I'll make sure to be extra gentle, then. Relax, darling. I want you to enjoy this."

Chevy lived up to his promise. He held Jay close and gently rocked in and out, substantial cock stretching his hole and putting pressure on all the right spots. Jay couldn't be quiet if he tried; it all felt so good. 

Chevy sped up a little bit eventually, once he was sure Jay had gotten used to his size. He held on tightly to Jay's soft hips, gently fucking him into the mattress. 

"How is that, darling?" Chevy asked teasingly. "Are you doing ok? You're doing so well, taking all of me like this…"

"You're perfect, sir! Please cum in me, sir!" Jay replied softly and quietly, gripping the bed sheets tightly. His hole clenched around the firm but yielding length inside him and he groaned. It felt good to be so full of cock. He missed this. "Y-you're so warm…"

"Hm? What do you want?" Chevy asked, knowing full well what Jay wanted.

"I want you to cum in me!" Jay whimpered, a bit louder. "F-fill me up, please…"

"Oh, darling, of course." Chevy responded, leaning down to kiss his neck. "I can't say no to such a polite offer."

Chevy slowed down a bit, pushing into Jay deeper and massaging his sensitive walls, before granting Jay's request and cumming deep in his ass. The feeling of warm, thick cum filling him up was enough to push jay over the edge, little cock twitching as it throbbed and splattered ejaculate on the bed sheets. 

"Sir….!" Jay said as Chevy pulled out of him slowly, lying down on the bed and pulling Jay on top of him to rest. Jay kissed him deeply, and Chevy reciprocated. He rubbed gentle circles into Jay's back, soothing him.

"You did wonderfully, sweetheart." Chevy praised. "Such a beautiful, good boy."

"Please," Jay managed to say. "Please come with me when I go to sea again."


	4. Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pee warning for this one. If you don't like pee or dick piercings you will not like this. However there is plot, so read for that if you care about the plot.

Chevy and Jay rested for a little while, sharing soft kisses and gentle touches. It was getting fairly late. Jay started to realize he had to pee, but he was so comfortable that he decided he could hold it just so he could cuddle with Chevy longer. He ignored the feeling of fullness for as long as he could before he realized his need was getting dire, and he began to sit up.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Chevy said abruptly, sitting up before Jay had the chance to. "The piercing. Stay right here." 

"Wait, wait a minute." Jay said. "Can I go pee first? At the market today, there was a stand selling fruit juice and I had a lot of it…"

"No, it's actually best if you hold it and pee after it's done. It'll reduce the chance of infection." Chevy said, getting up and going to get his supplies. Jay bit his lip and crossed his legs, waiting for Chevy to return.

Chevy came back with a bottle of alcohol and a needle. 

"Lay back for me, darling. Get comfortable because this is going to hurt."

"I can take it, don't worry." Jay replied. He'd faced some painful things in his career, this was sure to be nothing. 

Chevy smirked and grabbed a cloth, pouring alcohol onto it. He pulled back Jay's foreskin and began to disinfect the area, which stung pretty bad. You try putting hand sanitizer on your cockhead, see what happens. It won't feel good. 

"Alright, now take a deep breath in." Jay breathed in, and Chevy aligned the needle, putting it ever so carefully into the slit at the tip of his cock and angling it down. "And out." Jay breathed out and Chevy pushed the needle through. Jay whimpered in pain, but the sharp feeling was over in just a second, fading to a dull throb. Chevy carefully pushed the little silver ring through the hole that was made, taking the needle out and screwing the tiny silver ball onto the ring to close it up. Jay's bladder made itself known again, and his cock twitched in Chevy's hands as he pulled his foreskin back over the head of his dick. 

"Thank you!" Jay said, sitting up. Chevy smiled down and kissed him softly. "Mm, Chevy. I like kissing you, but I REALLY need to pee." 

"Right, right. Why didn't you ask to go before? If you have to go so bad-"

"I'll explain in a minute ok?" Jay tried to stand up but Chevy held his shoulder.

"Does this turn you on?" Chevy asked, point blank. Jay's face began to heat up.

"The piercing? A little bit."

"That's not what I mean, Jay." Chevy poked and pressed on his lower belly a bit, making him squirm. Jay couldn't stop the little gush of piss that was squeezed out of him. He had to focus all his attention on clamping down on his overworked muscles to stop the flow. 

"Um…" Jay stammered, "Well… um…. Okay. Yes. It does." He admitted. "When we were at the pharmacy and I almost pissed myself, I… okay, I found it really hot. And I was thinking, what if I hadn't been able to hold it and I pissed myself in your arms?? I, um… well, I drank so much at the market today because part of me really did want you to make me piss myself while we were fucking. But then I realized that I didn't ask you first, and I was too embarrassed to ask it, and then I wanted to cuddle with you, so I just held it longer…" Jay paused. "... And now I really have to go. Like really bad. So please let me up."

"Shhhh, darling! It's alright. I would gladly engage in that with you next time." Chevy assured him. "But not right now, because I wasn't lying about the piercing thing. Pissing after getting your dick pierced actually does help disinfect the wound. You saw the bathroom on the way in, go ahead." Chevy allowed Jay to stand. Jay grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on before making his way out of the room.

Jay tried his best not to squirm and hold himself while he walked the very short distance. He felt very embarrassed for leaking in front of Chevy, but God, that kind of turned him on more. Chevy's bathroom had a bathtub with a drain, complete with a pole with a hook on it that held a bucket with holes in the bottom, which looked like a pretty good shower setup for the time period this story is set in. He had a mirror as well, and a squat toilet in the ground, as was pretty common for this area. Jay wasn't so familiar with this. He leaned out the door of the bathroom and called out for Chevy.

"How do I, uh…" he started. "Uh, use this?" 

"You'll figure it out!" Chevy called back. That was unhelpful. He really didn't want to get piss all over Chevy's floor if he fucked this up and tried to go standing up, but as he contemplated this, he felt himself almost leak again. He whimpered as he had to hold himself to keep it in. Okay, well, he had to make a decision fast, then.

He ended up on his hands and knees, which definitely wasn't right, but honestly he didn't care. He relaxed his muscles and let himself go, piss flowing loudly out of him. 

He only got to piss for about five seconds before he realized that he was making a mess anyway. He hadn't positioned himself quite right, and some of his heavy stream was getting on the tile. He tried his best to stop the flow and rearrange himself, but only managed to slow the flow into a painful trickle as he moved backwards a bit. His muscles were tired from holding, and the two times he'd had to stop his leaking had tired them out even more. He bit back a moan as he let his muscles relax again, allowing piss to pour freely. It took a long while to empty, with his awkward position and extremely full bladder. He tried his best to clean up the bit of pee he'd sprayed on the floor, and got up on shaky legs.

"Jay, are you alright?" Chevy called down the short hallway. 

"I-I'm okay!" He said, opening the door and coming back to the bedroom. "I definitely don't think I did that right but I had to go so bad that I just kind of guessed." He admitted. 

"Honey, it's a toilet." Chevy reached out to Jay and Jay took his hands, allowing himself to be pulled back into Chevy's arms. "Unless you've literally always been a sailor, I can't imagine how that's unfamiliar to you." Jay buried his face in Chevy's shoulder to hide his blush.

"I don't know, Chevy!!! I've never seen a toilet that looked like that! Can we stop talking about this?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry for embarrassing you, darling." 

"Apology accepted." They held each other for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. 

"Does the piercing hurt?" Chevy asked, separating himself from the smaller man. He lifted the hem of Jay's shirt and looked at it.

"No, not really. It's sore, but I'm sure that's expected. It stung kind of a lot while I was pissing but, um. The relief felt so good I didn't really notice it much." 

"Good, good. Now, be aware, if you have any interest in topping, you won't be able to do that for a couple months- maybe half a year, if you want to be safe- while the piercing heals. I don't recommend using any thicker rings than the one I just put on you, because it could affect the comfort level of pissing and cause you to make kind of a mess. With what you have now it shouldn't change the way peeing goes for you. Just drink a LOT of water the first couple days, or otherwise it'll hurt more when you go."

"Got it." Jay said. Against his better judgement, he reached down and toyed with the little ring in his cock. "Chevy…."

"Mhm?" 

"What I said before about going to sea with me… would you want to do that? Because I would really like that. You're so nice to me. I know we just met but I feel a connection with you, and I'd like to see where this goes." Jay admitted, blushing again.

"Oh, of course!" Chevy said, releasing the hem of his shirt. "I've been wanting to go to sea. And you are a very sweet man. I'd love to see your skills on the water. I'd love to see where this goes as well." 

"Good!" Jay said. "I'll probably be leaving again soon. I don't have a place to stay on this island, so I kind of have to." He explained. "I can camp on the beach longer if-"

"Jay." Chevy said, sternly. "You can stay with me for as long as you need to, or want to." 

"Are you sure?" Jay asked, shyly.

"Of course."

+++

Jay and Chevy spent the night together, cuddled up in Chevy's bed. Jay felt safe and warm sleeping next to him, and fell asleep almost instantly. 

He woke up to the bed next to him empty. He got out of bed in confusion, wondering where Chevy had gone, but soon found him in the living area cutting up fruit for them to eat for breakfast.

"Hi, Jay!" He said upon seeing him. Jay still felt sleepy, but he returned the greeting and sat down to eat with Chevy. 

He could get used to this.


End file.
